Supreme-Adversary
A Supreme-Adversary is the ultimate personal enemy of a specific person. One's Supreme-Adversary is the absolute inverse of everything said being represents, the dark to one's light or the yin to the yang. The term "Supreme-Adversary" is derived from the word "Satan," which means "the adversary," "the opposer," or "the enemy." =List of Supreme-Adversaries= Green-Lantern of Sector 0002 (Hannu) Yellow-Lantern/Black-Lantern of Sector 0002 (Horku) Green-Lantern of Sector 2937 (Harvid Tsayad) Yellow-Lantern of Sector 3492/Haasp the Hunter (Haasp Tsayad) Green-Lantern of Sector 1418 (Salaakk Mhetikuleosys) Yellow-Lantern of Sector 1418 (Smithwick) Yellow-Lantern/Black-Lantern of Sector 1679 (Kraza) Green-Lantern of Sector 2813 (Tomar-Tu) Yellow-Lantern of Sector 2813 (Romat-Ru) Green-Lantern of Sector 0863 (Yhnknoucairye Thrypeile) Yellow-Lanterns of Sector 0863 (Ghyuilte Thrypeile and Phoautye Thrypeile) Yellow-Lanterns/Black-Lanterns of Sector 3550 (Dual Eknham and Duel Eknham) Green-Lantern of Sector 3009 (Stel Ahptymues) Yellow-Lantern of Sector 0108 (Wick) Yellow-Lantern of Sector 3201 (Sn'Hoj) Yellow-Lantern of Sector 3281 (Tekik) Yellow-Lantern/Orange-Lantern/Black-Lantern of Sector 2825 (Ahfleigyre) Orange-Lantern/Black-Lantern of Sector 2751 (Blume) Sai Yellow-Lantern of Sector 2897 (Feena Sik) Green-Lantern of Sector 0773 (Saarek Kohmunykint) Yellow-Lanterns of Sector 3125 (Ena, Theo, Tria, Tessera, and Pente) Orange-Lantern/Black-Lantern of Sector 0228 (Nat-Nat) Ganthet Gurondil Entropy (Krona) The Mad-Guardian (Appa Ali Apsa) Dawlakispokpok Sayd Syontul Scar/The Guardian of the Black (Eskhara) Thwarcharchura The Watcher (Uatu) Aron the Rogue-Watcher The Dark-Counsel (Vartu) Otmu the Heretic The One (Kyhnaawon) Antiphon the OverSeer The Oracle of Tzeentch (Kairos FateWeaver) Green-Lantern of Sector 0674 (Kilowog Ynstrektar) Yellow-Lantern of Sector 0674 (Arkillo) SuperCat (Streaky Danvers) Red-Lantern of Sector 2814 (Dex-Starr) Green-Lantern of Sector 0667 (Driq) Orange-Lantern/Black-Lantern of Sector 0002 (Warp Wrap) Red-Lantern of Sector 1615 (Haggor) Yellow-Lantern of Sector 2222 (Rigen Kale) Green-Lantern of Sector 1123 (Galius Zed) Red-Lantern of Sector 3544 (Zilius Zox) Yellow-Lantern/Black-Lantern of Sector 2332 (Myrdir) First-Thinker (Azmuth) Dr. Psychobos Yellow-Lantern/Black-Lantern of Sector 0312 (Gleen) Professor Paradox (Percival Pryce) Maltruant Eon StarBeard (Jughaire Aydspeikhaere and Suhpiereius Aydspeikhaere) The Galactic-Gladiator (Ohbodientcia Aydspeikhaere and Argriihre Aydspeikhaere) Green-Lantern of Sector 0315 (Volk K'Nk) Igneous-Man (Reg H'Rr) An'kha'arak Obsidius Experiment 626 (Stitch Pelekai) Experiment 627 (Evile Jookiba) Experiment 629 (Leroy von Hämsterviel) Experiment 000 (Cyber Jookiba) The Angel (Sanguinius Aynegheilous) The Warmaster of Chaos (Horus Lupercal) Ka'Bandha Kyriss the Perverse The Wolf-King (Leman Russ) Magnus the Red (Magnus Rhuaboire) The Blade of Unity (Roboute Guilliman) The Urizen (Lorgar Aurelian) The Gorgon (Ferrus Manus) The Phoenician (Fulgrim Perfykhaire) The Lion (Lion El'Jonson) The Lord of Blood (Angron Thal'kyr) The Vigilant (Rogal Dorn) The Lord of Iron (Perturabo Pheyrraisehn) The Salamander of the Inferno (Vulkan Mahlyephiraene) The Night-Haunter (Konrad Curze) The Raven-Lord (Corvus Corax) Aleph Null (Alpharius Ghymeinyi) The Supreme-Khan (Jaghatai Khan) The Hydra (Omegon Ghymeinyi) Nathaniel Garro The Death-Lord (Mortarion Plaigohyue) Garviel Loken Abaddon the Despoiler (Ezekyle Abaddon) Tarik Torgaddon Horus Bile I Tormadeggon Logan Grimnar Leman Bile Saul Tarvitz Fulgrim Bile Vulkan He'stan Vulkan Bile Pedro Kantor Rogal Bile Marneus Calgar Roboute Bile Atharva Magnus Bile Cervan Dante Sanguinius Bile Azrael Lion'El Bile Barabas Dantioch Perturabo Bile Meric Voyen Mortarion Bile Kor'sarro Khan Jaghatai Bile Macer Varren Angron Bile Kayvaan Shrike Corvus Bile Green-Lantern of Sector 0279/RRU-9-2 (Nimrod Jaeger) Cyborg-Superman (Henry Henshaw) Green-Lantern of Sector 0911 (Rot Lop Fan) Orange-Lantern/Black-Lantern of Sector 0911/Sound-Dancer (Sona Beylai) Green-Lantern of Sector 0614 (Malcavier) Yellow-Lantern of Sector 0614 (Mallow) Yellow-Lantern of Sector 3561 (Bur'Gunza) Orange-Lantern/Yellow-Lantern of Sector 1567 (Remi Letau) Green-Lantern of Sector 0073 (Chthos-Chthas Chthatis) Yellow-Lantern/Black-Lantern of Sector 2981 (Enkafos) Matter-Eater Lad (Tenzil Kem) Calorie-Queen (Taryn Loy) Yellow-Lantern of Sector 3493 (Schlagg-Man) Green-Lantern of Sector 2815 (Arisia Rrab) Yellow-Lantern of Sector 2815 (Karu-Sil) Grand-Master Vorth Mordrak Huron Blackheart/The Tyrant of Badab (Lufgt Huron) The Corpse-Master (Garreon) The Alchemancer (Armenneus Valthex) Lysimachus Cestus Zadkiel